How to make good tips
by Psyche-chu
Summary: Arthur doesn't think he's really asking for a lot. He just wanted to make some extra cash on the side, he didn't really think about the things that come with it, or rather the people that do..Especially when a child with a hero complex busts into his life


**_I Own Nothing. Not even the hand I'm using, I sold it for a sandwich to my friend. So worth it.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1: Little Favors**_

Everyone had finance problems. Even the more younger crowds of 15-20 year olds.

And Arthur couldn't help but _loath _he was in that crowd. He lived by himself, so at first it wasn't a big deal, until everything just started to seem impossible. He was going to highschool, thankfully only 2 years left in that hellhole, and he did have a job. He was saving money so that when he graduates he'll have enough money to get back to England. As much as it disappointed him, college was going to have to wait awhile.

Anyways, before everything gets shifted around, he will simply point out; He was _bloody_ fucking tired of riding the bus to get around.

Was the bus filthy? On a personal level yes. On a local level? It was probably one of the cleanest buses you could find for miles.

It was and has been ever since he moved here, the 'Bad Touch Trio'. The three were idiots, especially Francis and Gilbert. Stupid Frog. At least Gilbert was fun to drink with, he could admit that. Antonio, although could be irritating, was friendly and didn't bother him as much as the other two.

He was getting tired of being molested by the stupid French bastard.

Besides, he was starting to get the feeling that the bus driver wasn't going to be happy if blood stains kept building up on the windows and seats.

However, as fate seemed to have it, being a minor without any income of money besides his decent paying job that was only providing food and, only when necessary, clothing; it was actually quite difficult to come across spare change.

He couldn't even afford a bike at the moment. Or at least one that met his standards.

He was a sixteen year old highschool student living in America. He didn't even _want_ to be here

God how he missed London. He would trade just about anything to be back, where the sun didn't shine so brightly that he felt he would melt just by standing underneath it's gaze. He missed the cloudy days, rain that would come by a drop of a coin, and how it brought such a cool feeling. Just thinking about how when the rain would clear up, the surrounds having to look more lovelier then before. He felt his lips twitch up at the thought of the faeries that would come out afterwords, playing in the newly formed puddles and having fun...

But that was for another day.

He did have a decent job though, he worked at a local bookstore. Quite nice actually, considering that it was a building from colonial times. It has been updated through that years, but it still held the history that was bleed into the walls.

He had met the owners about three times, they seemed nice enough. Although in his opinion, they were rather..._interesting_, to say the least. Both were men and polar opposites as well. One being boisterous and outgoing, he went by a fake name 'Roma'. The other being quiet and reserved, although he had his moments were his temper would show through(Such as the second time they met, Roma was talking about _sexual intercourse _with a stranger in the romance section; needless to say Roma had been black and blue by the end of the day.) Roma had told him to call the other Germania. He really didn't feel the need to question the strange things his boss did...He need it would only end with a huge headache and a battered Roma.

But he did like working for the men, despite how Roma would act around his occasional visits to the store. He made 8 dollars an hour, which was pretty decent since jobs that were not surrounded by grease or being outside were rare, it was better then nothing.

He was actually on his way to work right now.

Or rather he would be, if his bloody phone wasn't ringing.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? ****Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? ****Don't cha, don't cha? Don't cha wis-**_

Damn Frog. He was changing his ringtones again!

"What do you want, Frog?"

"_Arthur~! Please help me out!_" So came a Oh-so whiny French whiny reply.

"Why should I? Your going to make me late, just hurry up and spit it out." Arthur couldn't help but think from beyond this point, he would be getting headaches in the near future.

"_Well you see, I had plans to go out with Antonio and Gilbert, tragiquement I had forgotten that I would watch moi cousins..._" Arthur had gotten the idea of what the Frenchmen wanted.

"You want me to watch them." It wasn't a question.

"_Please? I will do anything you want! **And I do mean anything~**" _Arthur had the nerve to just hang up on the other man, but then again, this could work out in his favor...

"Such as?"

"_I will not bother you in public for at least a month, and I will convince Gilbert to do the same for awhile..._" Not bad. But it could be better.

"I don't know, is that all? Sure enough, it might not be even worth it." It was always fun to bait the Frog.

"_How about all that, and I will pay you 20 dollars by the hour. That is my final offer now._" Arthur was now more interested.

"...What time do they need to be watched?" Knowing Francis, he would likely be gone for about 3-5 hours, which would really work in his favor.

"_From 7 to what ever time I get back. Deal?_" Well at least it wouldn't interfere with his work hours.

Oh god. He has to get to work. _Now._

"Yes, alright. Now I have to run. See you at 7." And with that he shut his phone and ran as fast as he could to work, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

And he was late. As he got to the store, unlocking its door with his key, once he was inside he had looked at a nearby clock. He was 30 minutes late.

Damn distance. Damn bus. _Damn Frog._

However thankfully, being the only person that actually works in the small store, no one can say that he wasn't.

He was just happy no one was waiting outside when he had gotten there. He was glad that most people only come to this store around the afternoon, were as it was 10:45 at the moment.

And as the day went on, it was quiet even when the occasional customer came by, it was like every other day.

Looking to the clock, it read 3:26. Knowing that it was rare that any other customers might come by, Arthur leaned down to his bag he had brought with him. Grabbing a book _Easy cooking as 1,2,3! _

..._**What?**_ He could cook just fine! His cooking was just so tasteful that people can't even realize it!

After re-reading chapters 1-5, which he had memorized to _What can become poisonous _and_ How to not burn rice and/or noodles_, glancing at the clock, 4:43. It had been slightly over an hour, Arthur sighed as he stood up. Folding the corner of the page he was currently on, he set the book down and started to go around the shop checking to see if anything had been left behind. He groaned once he saw candy wrappers on the floor._ Damn Americans._

Picking up the trash then throwing it into the nearest rubbish bin, he went back to this station. Getting all his stuff together, he picked up the bag he had brought with him and shoved his phone into this back pocket. His hand reached into the bed and got the keys for the store.

Once outside, he locked the door, giving the handles a slight tug to confirmed that the store is secure.

He had only started walking down the side walk when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking his phone from his pocket, he looked at the newly received text message that appeared on his screen.

_Francis(F-ing Frog) : When you will be arriving?_

Thinking it over, green eyes stared at the blinking screen. His own home was over a 20 minute drive to town, however he had already spent his change for the bus on the way here. On foot his flat was little over a 40 minute walk, when he got home he would likely refresh himself up before leaving. And from his own place to Francis would be a 20 minute walk, sure enough he would be about 10-15 minutes early.

_Arthur K. : Around 6:45_

_Francis(F-ing Frog) : See you then ;)_

Arthur rolled his eyes at the winking expression. Damn Frenchmen.

Putting his phone away, he continued his silent walk to his home. Going over things in his head, mostly about music and literature. He was quick to realize that he had arrived at his apartment building. Walking up the first set of stairs to see matching doors on both sides of his own. Quickly grabbing his keys and shoving himself inside, he was more then happy enough to enter the small cozy place. Even though he was living in America and that money was hard to come by, he had collected things for the past 3 years he had been living here. Of course some stuff was provided by an old caretaker he had for awhile, Arthur remembered him being a nice fellow but couldn't recall his name...Oh well, the past is better left in the past.

The apartment itself was one bedroom that connected to a small bathroom; the kitchen and the living room had no wall standing between them, but that was alright. Wooden floors in the bedroom and living room as black tile covered the bathroom and kitchen.

It was all he needed right now and he was satisfied with it for now.

He dropped his bag on a rather expensive looking chair (which he had brought with him from England.) He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His ash blond hair sticking up in all angles as usual (much to Arthurs dislike when he tried to comb it down), his face slightly red from being outside and brought into the warm room. He didn't really like his face all so much, granted it seemed better from todays youth who sported acne and other marks, his face just seemed _slightly_ girly to himself. Though he would never admit it and whenever the subject came up he would just defend himself by saying he had more of a young boyish face. Plus, his _completely normal_, eyebrows stood out; they were just _slightly_ thick, nothing was wrong with them.

Nothing at all.

Realizing he was wasting time, he comb his hair slightly, trying to get it under control (and failing at it as well.) Giving up, he went back to the other room, picking up his bag once more. Locking the door before he let himself out, he started to pace towards the Frogs house.

Once he saw the house in view, he slowed down. The house was grand looking, it seemed to radite wealth from it. And Arthur couldn't help but feel a twingle of pain in his chest. He wasn't jealous of that Frog, he was happy enough with his living conditions. He just had the memories when he once had a bigger house then this living along with his family.

Shaking his head, trying to clear out the thoughts of his old home live. He continued to walk to the door, the moment he was about to knock, the door was flung opened. And Arthur was tackled to the ground with a certain Frenchmen clutching his waist.

"Arthur! Arthur! Please save me from that _demon!_" Arthur quickly stood up and harshly shoved the Frenchmen off him.

"Hey! I'm not a demon! I'm the hero!" Green eyes looked over to see a young man, younger then himself mind you. A blond mop of hair parting with a strand of hair sticking up deviantly in the air above the rest, in his hands a water gun was being held; just looking over his face over he saw sky blue eyes practically sparkling with mischief and victory(most likely he had caused the Frenchmen to retreat.

"I assume your cousin?" His accent breaking the silence, blue eyes fell on him from left and right.

"Who the heck are you?" Looking to the Frenchmen and back to the small boy, his eyes meeting the innocent looking eyes. One word passing through his mind. _American._

"Ah my dear Alfred, this is Arthur! He will be watching you this evening~"Silence once again taking its toll.

"But didn't Mama say that you were suppose to watch us?" The boy looking slightly disappointed, probably because he wouldn't be able to torture his cousin.

"Ah but I had forgotten I had already made plans! You see when your older, having fun with friends becomes a majority part of your life!"

"Then why is he watching us and not some other old man?"

"Ah because dear Arthur has a pathetic excuse for a social life!" The young boy watched with interest as his elder cousin was kicked across the yard, a shoe mark leaving its signature along his face.

"Damn Frog."

* * *

**Its not Shota. Lets make that clear. But there will be eventual USUK. Maybe some other onesided stuff later...**

**How this story came to be? Idk really... I guess I like age gaps? Although its only like a six year gap, its still something and I hope it doesn't offend any one... Truth be told, its been like _three_ years since I even wrote anything...**

**My heart is conflicting with my mind right now...My heart is screaming "YES! OUR PASSION FOR WRITING HAS BEEN REVIVED!" while my mind is preaching "Why don't you just give up already? Your just gonna face disappointment be the end of the week for only getting a few hits and even fewer reviewers, why even try today?"**

**I'm praying to whatever god there is that my writing isn't so stale that no one will even read the story. If the story continues on, I'll hopefully find a beta along the way :)  
**

**Review? I don't care whether you hate it, I crave opinions and it will just help me decide whether I should just give up or try to keep up with my own hope.**


End file.
